It All Started With A Blackmail
by MidnightUmbre
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Today isn't her day. Getting blackmailed, chased by lions and tigers and finally getting ambushed by a man. All just for a stupid potion. Little does she know that it will be worth it as a pleasant surprise awaits her.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and it's characters. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. I only own the plot which I hope that you'll enjoy XD.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Stupid Natsume, stupid blackmail, stupid trees." Mikan mumbled while trying to get though the trees. She is currently in the Northern forest trying to get the potion for paralyzing people that Natsume blackmailed her to do. It all happend yesterday...

FLASHBACK

*RIINNNGGGG!*

"Time to go to school." Said a sleepy brunette girl trying to turn the alarm clock off. She's also known as Mikan Sakura.

Mikan's a fourteen year old girl that's very cheerful, athletic, clumsy yet dense at the same time. She has long brunette hair and brown eyes. Her alices include nullifying other's alices and SEC which means she can steal, erase and copy.

After doing her morning routine, she went out of her dorm and saw a boy with raven hair and red eyes who's also known as Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume's also fourteen and he has the fire alice. He's a very cold person with temper issues.

Natsume actually changed when he started to have a crush on Mikan but Mikan was too dense to notice his affections.

"Morning Natsume." Mikan greeted with a big smile on her face.

Natsume ignored the bubbly feeling and replied with a usual hn but Mikan's alright with it.

'It's now or never.' Natsume thought. "Polka-"

"Grrr! Stop calling me that!" Answered Mikan.

Natsume started calling her Polka because he saw her polkadot patterned underwear.

"Whatever polka. I want you to do something for me."

Mikan was about to turn down the request but Natsume beat her off. "-go to the Northern woods tomorrow morning and search for a potion that can paralyze people." He handed her a map that shows where the potion is located.

"Urgh! Pervert! Stop calling me- ehh why? Why do you need that potion and why don't you get it yourself?" Mikan asked curiously.

"It's none of your business and I'm too lazy to do it." Natsume retorted with his signature frown.

"You impolite jerk! You're asking for a favor yet you're so- urgh!" Mikan ranted, trying to fuse her anger out. "I don't want to do it! You're so not the boss of me!"

Natsume glared at Mikan. "Stop shouting! You're gonna make my ears bleed and you have no choice but to agree."

"And why don't I have a choice?" Mikan questioned provokingly.

"Because if you refuse, I'm going to show this picture to everybody." Natsume replied with a confident smirk.

"What picture?" Mikan asked worriedly.

Natsume shoved his hand into his pocket and took out a photo. He showed Mikan the photo and Mikan stared at with her eyes widening and her jaw dropping."H-how did you get that picture?"

Natsume smirked and remininced the happenings...

FLASHBACK (3 DAYS AGO IN THE EVENING)

"Stupid Polka," Natsume mumbled as he step into Mikan's room. "-she forgot to lock the door again."

He's inside Mikan's room due to looking for the comic book that Mikan took from him because he was ignoring her blabbering.

"Finally." Natsume said as he found his comic under her bed, annoyed by her carelessness. "Stupid Polka, can't she put my comic book somewhere safe?" And when he's about to get out, he heard someone singing.

"That voice is beautiful." Natsume though. He walked towards the voice until he came near the bathroom and opened the door. He was extremely shocked with what he saw.

There was a brunette with her hair in all directions and she looks extremely hilarious. She was holding a plunger as her mike, dancing while singing her heart out.

Natsume stiffled a laugh and got his phone out and took videos and pictures of the brunette. "Oh blackmail." He whispered menacingly.

END OF FLASHBACK

"It's none of your business." He shrugged.

"How on earth is it not my business when my reputation on the line?!"She screamed which made Natsume glare at her. "Stop asking and screaming like a little girl or else I'll spread this as fast as a lightning bolt."

"Grrr you blackmailer." She muttered while trying her best not to shout. "If I get the potion then you'll give me the picture?"

"Hn." He replied. He actually printed a lot of copies so he's fine with it.

"I'll do it then." She sighed.

He smirked triumphantly. "Don't tell this to anyone or your picture will be in tomorrow's newspaper."

END OF FLASHBACK (BACK TO THE PRESENT)

Whenever she remembers that, she feels extremely pissed because he got his way again.

She did this not because of herself but because she promised her best friend that nothing will happen to her while she's in Europe.

"Man, I'm so stupid. Why don't I just use my earth alice instead of suffering here trying to get through the trees?" She thought as she remembered that she copied all of her friends' alices secretly without them knowing.

So she used the earth alice to make her own path and run for it.

3 HOURS AND 20 MINUTES LATER

"Did I lose them?" She asked herself while hiding behind a boulder since there are no longer trees in this path. She was actually chased by tigers and lions when she went through their lair to take a quick rest. "I wondered where am I right now?" She announced while studying the map Natsume gave her.

"You are actually near Marus stranger."

"Who said that?" Mikan queried.

"Me." Mikan followed the voice and was surprised at what she saw.

There's a flying piece of land which was above the boulder she was leaning on and saw a girl with long blond hair ending above her waist. She has a pair of beautiful gold eyes and she was wearing a white flowy dress with gold accessories.

"Who are you?" Mikan questioned.

"My name is Caitlyn Foster and my father's the chief of the Marus island. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura and I am actually looking for a potion that can paralize people."

"Our tribe makes that potion but you need to help us before we can give it to you. And I can sense that you have a very strong alice. " Caitlyn simply said.

Mikan was shocked- not just because of what Caitlyn said but also because she realized that girl's flying "You have a levitation alice?" Mikan asked

"Duh and I know that you have the Nullification and SEC alice." Caitlyn stated. "I need you're help cause of that."

"How did you know my alices?" Mikan asked, feeling alarmed.

"I have my sources." Holly simply replied while rolling her eyes

"Why do you need my help anyways?" Mikan asked.

"I need your help because our enemies keep on attacking us because we are rich in all kinds of potion. You can help us by casting a barrier around our island so no evil can come in and in return, I'll shall give you the potion you want."

Mikan nodded her head in approval. "Deal."

-Line Break-

Mikan was on her way to the academy until blades appear before her. She activated her barrier alice and saw a man wearing a mask and dark clothes before her.

"I need that potion." The masked man simply said.

"I need it too." Mikan countered back.

"Then you leave me no choice." The man snapped his finger and 5 men with muscular bodies appeared out of no where. Mikan stared at the man with disbelief. "You're a multi user!"

"Just like you," The man shrugged and smirked at Mikan evilly. "Now attack her!"

Mikan sighed and scowled at the man. Didn't he know that she's the most poweful student in the academy. "You just made a grave mistake." Mikan thought, letting out a soft smirk as she closed her eyes, a bright aura enveloped all of them. The masked man and his minions all groaned and collapsed on the hard floor. "Sorry to do that." She said before running away from the scene.

TOMORROW

"Natsume here's the potion you wanted." Mikan said wearily.

"Nice job Polka." He replied sarcastically.

An annoyed look crossed Mikan's face. "First of all, it's Mikan and not Polka. Second, why not just thank me for giving that potion which caused my life!"

"Were you attacked?" Natsume asked worriedly.

Mikan was shocked to see Natsume's concerned face. "I'm fine. It's a good thing I'm smart."

Natsume rolled his eyes and smiled slightly at Mikan, causing her eyes to widen as she admire his handsome smile. "Yeah, you're so smart that you gave me the wrong potion. This is a love potion stupid."

"Eh? I'm positive that I got the right potion..." Mikan squinted her eyes as she thought of the happenings.

FLASHBACK (IN THE FLOATING ISLAND)

Caitlyn left Mikan alone to find the potion she needs since she has to go somewhere far but due to Mikan's curiosity, she procrastinated and walked around the small room to get a better view of the displays. Mikan stared in amusement as she saw different colors of the potions.

"Hey who's there!"

Mikan turned around to see a middle aged woman staring at her displeasingly. "I come in peace! I'm not a tres-"

"Help! We have a tresspasser here!" The middle aged woman ran out of the potion room and started screaming for help.

"Oh my gosh! Didn't Caitlyn tell them she has a visitor here?" Mikan started to panic and look around the room. She remembered Caitlyn telling her that the potion for paralizing people was color orange. She looked around the room and saw a potion. It was red orange in color but she still took it and sprinted out of the room and left the floating island immadiately.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I'll stop procastinating now." Mikan scolded herself and stared at Natsume bashfully.

"You don't even know what orange is." Natsume rolled his eyes almost painfully and frowned at Mikan.

"How on earth can I think straightly when an old lady suddenly barges in and scream: Traspassing! Help!"

"Two words. You're stupid. How can I like someone like you." Natsume shook his head displeasingly. "I must be stupid too. Your germs are infecting me. Tsk"

A blush crept to Mikan's cheeks and she can't seem to stare at Natsume straightly. "Y-you, are you serious or are you just kidding around?" Mikan suddenly snapped back and she glared at Natsume. "If you're playing with me then stop! It's not funny!"

"I'm not kidding so just shut up for okay?" Natsume suddenly kissed Mikan on the lips before ending it as he look away.

Mikan felt really embarrassed and happy at the same time since she also likes Natsume, a lot. She likes him from the day she met him. She started staring at Natsume and saw that his face was really red causing her to laugh. "You're so cute Natsume!"

Natsume growled at her. "I hate you."

"What?" Mikan grabbed his hand and held his face. "You're cute and that's the reason why I like you too."

Natsume smiled widely and replied. "It's love actually."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **Author's Note:**

Soo... How is it? :) Good? Bad? Not worth reading? XD This is actually the first story I made when I was 12 for a project XD I saw it a couple of years later and decided to post it online XD Anyway just let me know what you think below. Don't worry I accept flames too :)) After all, your reviews will allow me to know whether I should continue writing or not XD.

-ShadowHuntress13


End file.
